A computing device may be configured to perform operations based on a location change. For example, the computing device may be configured to scan for available wireless networks when the location of the computing device has changed. As computing devices become more complex, they may include more sensors to gather data. Sensors may provide contextual data to a computing device. The contextual data may enable advanced operations to be performed at the computing device based on the contextual data. Contextual data may include gathering data from a location sensor such as a global positioning (GPS) sensor configured to provide location data to the computing device. Gathering GPS data may include engaging a central processor of a computing device to perform operations to gather the location data via the GPS sensor.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.